Is this what we call love?
by Schnubbel166
Summary: Mika knows that it will never be more, than it is now. Unrequited.


_Hello :)_

_So, I've recently finished watching Psycho-Pass and I love it. It's such an amazing anime with great characters and the whole story is just brilliant. Well, since I started watching the show, I jumped between a few ships already and I've got to say that my favorite ship is without a doubt, Ginaka. And my first intention was to write a story about them, but then, I started thinking and landed on the relationship between Yayoi and Mika._  
_First of all, I know that many many fans dislike Mika very much and to be honest, I did too at first. But I thought about all the things she went through already and how young she still is. That, of course, is no excuse for some of her actions, however, it makes it a little easier to understand the way she is thinking, behaving and her whole character overall._  
_Right her, I apologize for the long note, but those are a few things I had to say._  
_I think the relationship between her and Yayoi is one of the most interesting in the show, so I wanted to write about them. And since it was actually supposed to be a Ginaka story, I couldn't help myself and slipped some Ginaka into the story (even if it is only implied;)) :D_

_And now, that I explained my thinking processes, I hope you enjoy the read :) Oh, and if you find any mistakes, point them out please and I will fix them. I would also love to hear your opinion about this story, so don't hesitate to leave feedback :)_

* * *

_Is this what we call love?_

When Mika realized that her feelings for Enforcer Kunizuka, went far beyond deep friendship or even sisterly affection, it made her feel deeply vulnerable. She started kicking, to get away from those unwanted feelings, but she was powerless, against those strong emotions that boiled up inside her, when Yayoi spared her a smile. Sometimes, even a small glance could make her legs feel like jelly.

She remembered her time at Oso Academy. Her friends giggling over their crushes, some girls bragging about their first kisses. Quietly, of course, so the teachers wouldn't hear. Rikako Oryo's death, those of her close friends', the girl she had been in love with and the way Yayoi had comforted her afterwards. It wasn't just that, though.

Well, maybe a big part of the reason why she felt that way for the Enforcer.

Her sensitivity and the way she cared for the people around her, even if she didn't voice it often. She was always there to listen to their concerns. Mika thought of the way Yayoi's fingers had carded through her hair gently, comforting. In a way, no one had ever comforted her. The raven-haired Enforcer cared for her, that much was clear. But Mika herself knew, that and nothing more could ever be possible between the two of them.

Concern for each other's wellbeing. A good relationship at the workplace. Perhaps the only good one she could muster up.

Yayoi was… patient. She knew herself. That she tended to be a little overwhelming at times. And maybe she lacked to feel pity for the criminals they took down, unlike Inspector Tsunemori, who took it almost personal when she pointed a dominator at a criminal target. Tsunemori had a soft heart, but could be as stubborn as herself.

The Kamui case had been hard and was still tearing at her. All the chaos and deaths. In the end, none of that had mattered. Everything was still like it had been since she could remember. A country, lead by the Sibyl System. Her hands started trembling with the memory of the true appearance of the system that ensured their ordered lifestyle. They could count themselves lucky, that they had Sibyl, right?

Anxiously she had looked into the political stands of other countries. War, destruction and chaos. A result of a life without a system like Sibyl.

Although, the people that thought like those who rebelled in other countries, lead their lives. Could that be considered better? Questions like that made her queasy. She didn't like to question the system, that separated her from the people that were being called _Hounds_ and _latent_ _criminal_.

She flinched in her seat, when the glass doors to the office slid open and no other than Yayoi Kunizuka entered the room. Her face looked tired. When she saw Mika, the corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly, but she kept silent.

"Good Morning, Kunizuka-san." Akane greeted her and Yayoi answered quietly and nodded at her, before sitting down at her own desk. Mika could smell her perfume from across the desk. It was the same Analyst Karanomori used. The mere thought of that, the implication of the relationship between those two, made her stomach churn. She concentrated on the documents that were opened on her computer screen.

It was quiet in the office. All of them were tired from the events of the last days and weeks. Physically and mentally. Mika didn't even want to think about all the things she had found out lately and the victims of Togane she was responsible for too. Akane's grandmother.

Yes, she felt guilty. Very, very guilty.

But in that moment, what else could she have done or said? She repeatedly told herself, that it had been the only way for her to stay alive. It had been, right? Someone had died because of her though. An innocent old woman. With family. Something, that went beyond work, something meaningful. And wasn't that, what her job was supposed to do? Saving people, that could not defend themselves from people _just like_ Togane?

"Inspector?" She looked up, when she heard Yayoi's soft voice. The Enforcer was looking at her concerned. It was then, that she realized she was looking into space motionless. "Are you feeling alright?"

Mika felt her cheeks heating up. She couldn't afford to space out like that, if she wanted her secret to be kept safe. "I'm fine." The answer came a little too fast and a little to harsh. When she saw the frown building on Yayoi's face, she knew, that she didn't believe her, but kept silent out of respect and nodded.

After that, the only sound in the room, was the clicking of keyboards and the occasional shuffle of a chair. When Ginoza entered the room, to start his shift, she felt relieve flooding over her. His arrival meant the end of her shift. She closed the files on her computer and shut it down. The screen went black and she stood up.

"I'll be on my way then." She announced. Akane looked up from her own work and nodded. "Have a good day, Shimotsuki-san." When she caught a glimpse of Ginoza sitting down at his desk, a slight smile appeared on her face, before she turned back to her computer screen.

It made Mika wonder if she was not the only one having feelings for the wrong person.

When she passed Yayoi, the Enforcer looked at her with a small smile. As Mika left the room, she gave Yayoi a little wave, which was returned and she walked down the hallway, feeling light as a feather for the first time in days.

* * *

_Thank you for reading ^-^_


End file.
